the Sailor Scouts at Hogwarts?
by Dracos-Baby-Gurl
Summary: Sailor Scouts at Hogwarts? A new house is revealed? I suck at summaries. read and review. flames excepted.
1. England Here We Come!

Hey y'all I'm so happy. This is my first fan fiction that I actually have a good idea for. The other one was BLODDY deleted. So anyway hope you enjoy it. Bi  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
_Dear Serena,  
  
We are very excited to have you as one of the first Japanese teenager to attend our school. It is a great honor you have chosen us here at Hogwarts. We have a wonderful room set up for you and your scout friends. We hope you and the Sailor Scouts will have a good time here. I also want to assure you that none of the children even Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy (who have been assigned as your personal guides) know about whom you are and why you're here. I'm sure all the children here will treat you with great respect and kindness. I hope you have received the letter with your supplies list on it.. Thank you very much. Journey Mercies!  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Acting Head Mistress  
_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Oh... my gosh!! Were moving! Well, at least the scouts are going with me. I wonder if anyone at that school is as hot as tuxedo mask**. Serena thought to herself. **I, Serena, Sailor Moon am going to HOGWARTS! Oh yea!  
**  
"Mom, do we have to leave now?" she shouted down the steps.  
  
"Yes, Serena. Let's go!" her mom yelled from the car.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Serena and the Sailor Scouts decided it was time for a change and since people were starting to suspect that they were the scouts. They told their parents and decided to leave. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Michelle, Trista, Amara, Hotura, and even Luna were all leaving Japan to head for England. As she was getting in the car Serena noticed Darien (Tuxedo Mask) running toward her.  
  
"Serena! Serena! Wait up!" he yelled "I want you to have this" he put "their" locket in her hands "And I want you to know that we'll always be together."  
  
"Oh Darien." She sighed. "Thank you. You'll always be in my heart. I love you." And as she was walking away he touches her shoulder, spins her around, leans forward and.  
  
GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD! GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD! Her alarm clock screamed.  
  
"STUPID, STUPID ALARM CLOCK! You had to go off like that and WHOA! Whaaaaaaa!" She fell off bed into pile of suitcases on floor "Stupid suitcases had to go and ruin my dreams. But oh well today's a happy day. Isn't it Mom!" she yelled across the hall at her sleeping mother and father. "I'm going to Hogwarts. Finally I'm leaving! Yea and the whole Sailor crews going to! YEA!"  
  
"SERENA!!!! It's 5:00 in the morning. **CAN WE HELP YOU**!" her mother yelled.  
  
"Yea mom. When are we leaving?"  
  
"IN 2 HOURS LIVE WITH IT!" she stomped back to wake up her husband.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"I am moving to England. I will miss my family and friends! But school? Oh no...I won't miss it. In fact it'll be glad that I'm gone!" Serena sang in the shower, in the car, and in the airport till Mina told her to shut it.  
  
"Oh Rini, I'm sorry you can't come. But ill bring you back so yummy English chocolates." Serena said as they got out of the car.  
  
"Yea, if she doesn't **eat** them first." Raye added. The whole crew cracked up.  
  
"Did you hear that?" She said talking to her Luna Ball. "We're getting chocolates!" Rini screamed excitingly.  
  
"Flight 22 to England now boarding" the PA sounded.  
  
"Well that's us. Bye everyone!" said Amara.  
  
"Yea we'll miss you guys lots" said the SS (sailor scouts) to their parents." Love you!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As they got on the plane they all paired up with their best friends in the group and sat down. As they were getting adjusted 7 really hot guys walked past them and sat down next to them. They introduced themselves to each other and paired off as the plane lifted in the air leaving Serena and Amara behind.  
  
"Heeey what about us?!?!?!?!?" Serena asked. "Why are we all alone?"  
  
"Serena, you **have** a man." Amy yelled.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask is NOT my man. He **was**, but now I don't know." She yelled back as she twirled her hair. Amara just stared at her. "I'll just read my Hogwarts handbook then. What about you Amara?"  
  
"Oh I'll be fine. I want to sleep anyway. You know I got a picture of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter and guess what. They're our age. I want Malfoy. You can have Potter you know. It says here that he's famous too. It'll be so cool."  
  
"I'll think about it. Thanks for the info though." Serena smiled.  
  
"No problem." She winked.  
  
Just then Mina and Lita came running back. "THEY'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS TOO!" they both squealed at the same time.  
  
"But they're from Australia." Mina added  
  
"They're so hot!" Lita commented. "  
  
"Oh boy! Could you guys just back off till we get to England I'm tired and I want to..." they waited for her to finish but she was already asleep.  
  
"Screw that!" Mina giggled and skipped away.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip for Serena" Amara sighed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yea I kind of re-did this chapter. I changed characters around and stuff. Man I studied for this story. Alright well review!


	2. Sorting Trouble

Hey. Ok I totally re-did this chapter. I think it's ok.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter characters or Sailor Moon Characters.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"**Wow! I can't believe the SS are coming to Hogwarts!** Even though we're not supposed to know that's pretty big news and..." yelled 16 year old Harry Potter in the Private Room to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So. What's your point Potter?" he asked cutting Harry off.  
  
"Hello! These are the **SS** we're talking about. Do you have ANY idea who these girls are?" he conjured  
  
"Look, Potter," he said straitening up in his arm chair and pointing at Harry "I may be a Malfoy, but I'm not stupid!" He yelled as they both laughed.  
  
"Nice one." Harry looked down to his magazine.  
  
"THE SS ARE HERE!" yelled McGonagall. "Hurry boys! You have to help them to the Great Hall. We have a private feast for them and the Boys of Australia and you."  
  
"Ok!!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh god somebody shoot him!" Draco whispered to himself.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As they walked down the steps of the castle, a long haired blond with "meatballs" (as Darien called them) on her head smiled sweetly at Draco.  
  
"Hey check out the meatball head!" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. They both chuckled a bit. (See despise the hatred they had in the past...Harry and Draco had patched things up and were friends now...even though they still acted rudely towards each other.)  
  
"She's hot and looks about as good as me!"  
  
"Whatever Draco, I think you need to back off. Oh, but the brunette is FINE!" Harry smiled. (Amara dyed her hair and it was brown with blonde tips.)  
  
"A yo Serena! Forget what I said on the plane you take the blonde, Harry is mine!" Amara whispered to Serena.  
  
"Hee hee. That's what I had in mind." She giggled.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
As the walked to the Great Hall the SS who found their men on the plane walked arm in arm except Jupiter. She had her hand in his back pocket. Visa versa. Serena and Amara walked with their "chosen one". Serena and Draco and Amara and Harry walked arm in arm.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall they sat down to be sorted.  
  
"I told you. This girl in is Eloni!" The hat said to Dumbledore as Serena sat under it scared.  
  
"Eloni? That wasn't in the brochure." she said frightened.  
  
"Oh dear. I knew this would happen one day." Dumbledore said. "Welcome to Eloni. You are the first girl in the history of Hogwarts to be sorted into Eloni."  
  
It turns out that everyone made it into Eloni. Then the hat said "put under my hem the one they call Potter."  
  
Harry went an sat under the hat. "I told you from day one this boy was special." The hat said. "I'm changing you to ELONI!" Harry looked completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Is that legal?" He asked Dumbledore who simply shrugged and smiled. Harry stepped down and walked over to Amara and Draco where were laughing and pointing at something.  
  
"Malfoy!" The hat yelled. Draco suddenly stopped laughing and stared wide- eyed at the hat.  
  
"M...m...m...me?" He stuttered as he sat under the hat.  
  
"ELONI!" The hat shouted. Draco half smiled. Father won't be too pleased about this. He got off the stool and walked back over to Amara who was beaming. He held out his arm and she wrapped hers in his.  
  
After dinner Dumbledore announced that the whereabouts of their dorms were to remain a secret from the other students. They all swore not to tell. Dumbledore made their trucks disappear and sent to their rooms. "Come with me." He beckoned.  
  
They all walked behind him with their partner. He led them into many secret corridors. When they finally arrived they were all tired. On the portrait was a couple...a young couple who had tears in their eyes. The man was the first to notice them standing there. He did a quick double take before springing up. "Oh my Lord! You've arrived! Dumbledore is this for real?" The man screamed. His wife slowly turned around and smiled an extremely bright smile. She was an extremely pretty woman with brown hair flowing to her back and brown chocolate eyes. The man was handsome with blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Ladies and Gentleman...welcome to Eloni." Dumbledore proudly proclaimed. He smiled as he said the password. "Love Spells" he smiled. The portrait swung open and they all headed inside to the Common Room. The couches were black and red. Everything was black and red. "The boy's dorms are to the left and the girls to the right. I think everything else should be self explanatory and easy to find. Enjoy your night. Classes start on Monday. Good night." Dumbledore waved and exited.  
  
"So...what now?" Serena asked.  
  
"I guess we just look around." Amy suggested.  
  
"I guess." They all replied. They all headed off in different directions looking at all the cool stuff they had. After a while they decided it was time to hit the hay. When the Sailor Scouts entered their dorms their beds were accustomed to their Sailor colors and wands were lying there as well.  
  
"There is so much to learn." Lita squealed.  
  
"And so many hot boys to hang with." Mina added.  
  
"Correction...gorgeous boys." Hotura corrected with a smile.  
  
"Guys...can we do something beside think about boys?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena?? Are you ok? You're usually all over boys!" Raye screamed. Serena made a face at her and Raye jumped her. Soon all the girls were throwing pillows at each other and jumping each other...except Amara.  
  
"Oh this will be **LOADs** of fun." Amara sighed as she turned out her light.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yea chapter two is re-done and added to. I guess this story isn't as bad as I thought it would be! Oh yea! Go me! Ok I hope I get reviews. Thanks to all of you who did review even with the bad writing. Peace. 


End file.
